User talk:Frvwfr2/Archive 5
i herd u liek Eric Clapton on my Song of the day, you posted some eric clapton and cream songs lol hes great--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:14, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Clapton is a strong euro. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:07, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, he's pretty cool. ~~ 09:49, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::whoa ur sig is an oval?!!? maaaan i really shoulda switched to firefox awhile ago, vote on archive--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:17, 26 May 2008 (EDT)<-- Last First 10:25, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Non author first. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:25, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::You have so few revisions these days. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:26, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, that's true... Cuz Rhys is a stupid faggot who doesn't think before he posts, and then gets mad about it. ~~ 11:02, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Is it possible to break NPA on permabanned people? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:04, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Hmm. Probably... ~~ 11:06, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::non-author 3rd! wow, my best ranking so far--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 11:24, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Not to tell you how to do your hobby, but that ban was probably unnecessary. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:58, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Prediction: More drama. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:00, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Eric Clapton solo > Derek and the Dominoes > Cream imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:02, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Crossroads and White Room had a really nice solos imo--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:11, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Ty for the greeting, just 1 question, how experienced are the admins here? also, how can i post builds? - LordVos 21:45, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Trolling Will a user talk be unblocked due to spam if they come back? Skakid, for example, wouldn't even be able to post on his own Talk when (if he ever) comes back. Just a quick question. --20pxGuildof 22:40, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Yea. I think that was cuz ppl was on his talk, but he cant do anythin. -- 22:42, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Sig Question As per PvX:SIGN, can my new sig have 2 images? I don't think it'll be an issue, but Dont said I should just check. -- Guild Deals 17:24, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Errm, I don't think so. ~~ 17:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::No offense, but if people can have animated gifs, I think I could have 2 pics. -- Guild Deals 18:04, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::omg GoD... that sig tbh is the best i have ever seen.. uber userpage layout as well. you cant have 2 pics, but you might be able to get away with it, idk anyone that would want to get rit of tht--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 18:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll "negotiate" with Frv (if by negotiate you mean slip him rat poison). Tee hee... If not, I'll just knock off the ending image. -- Guild Deals 18:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Don't kill me you commie bastard! loljk. But I must stand firm behind these laws that I uphold. ~~ 18:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww but its wario-tastic--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 18:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::You dont egree with us we kill you? srsly, that signature is fantastic, DONT is aweasum. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:42, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ... Ok, Auron deleted the Mudkip and Ninjask pics, it messed up my signature, userpage, and some of Dont's stuff, so wth they were deleted? I dont get it, reason given was Copyvio? wth? nvm, paniking --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:08, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Oops I was just the person who deleted the Kinetic Boon thing, not realising that i was logged out. Can you re-delete it please? Lanky 09:50, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :First of all, add comments to the end of pages. 2nd, blanking a page is not deleting it. ~~ 09:51, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Sorry, Im new to Wiki :/ Lanky 09:53, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Uncategorized Pages I added tags to two of the links on page but when I refreshed it, they didn't get removed from the list. Is the process that an admin looks at the changes and then will have the ability to remove, or did I not do something right? Thanks. Choytw 12:11, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :You probably need to purge server cache. Like this: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special:Uncategorizedpages&action=purge ~ ĐONT TALK 12:15, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::That seems to have solved it...nice to know too ;-) Thanks! [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:37, 30 May 2008 (EDT) 20:45, 28 May 2008 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) blocked "Zfroggyman (contribs)" with an expiry time of 2 weeks (Socking) 2 weeks for someone who seems like a relative wiki nub for socking? Overkill much? Antiarchangel TROLL 21:24, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Don't you think that's an obvious thing not to do? ~~ 21:25, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ban the sock, warn the user, if the user persists ban the user. What I would do but w/e Antiarchangel TROLL 21:25, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's just common sense not to sock on a wiki with votes. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:00, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, that is true. I could see if he was just making socks to see if he could do random stuff, but thinking "Oh look at me! All sneaky, bumping up my votes! Tee-hee!" is just a target for ban arrows. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:03, 30 May 2008 (EDT) I pronounce your name Furv for some reason :/-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 05:41, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Is it possible that you also have a puss 3 or doovdé? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Read Mr. Doovdé, so it makes sense. lol :P-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 02:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) You Are Great, someone that actually tests a build to see if it works, not just look at it and go by old previous builds, I bow down to you. /FrosTalk\ 11:19, 31 May 2008 (EDT) thanks ^^^ — Skakid 12:03, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem. ~~ 12:03, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::wut did u do? =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:18, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Unblocked ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:19, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Unblocked Ska. ~~ 12:23, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::o thats very nice of u 8D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:58, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - AB Defensive - Great good actually, no great builds for you :( Antiarchangel TROLL 16:37, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Had seen it, just don't really bother to change much hehe. ~~ 16:39, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Awesome Essay I wrote an essay, that 1 thing that people need to know about me is that I'm awesome. I'll scan it in when I get home tonight. It is hilarious. ~~ 09:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Is that an ACTUAL essay? You got an 85 on it? Man, I wish my teachers were potheads, too... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:36, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I really did turn that in. ~~ 20:37, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lolwut that's for honors english? You're teachers are badass. I wrote a 12 page essay on how sci-fi is examination of human behavior for my honors english class. The requirement was like 7, and my essay kicked ass. And my teacher gave me a B minus. Dub yoo tee eff?--Goldenstar 20:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Hahahaha. Well my teacher knew me as a kid, so that might have helped. But I can't believe I got an 85... ~~ 20:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::My English teacher was a masochist. All my papers were about how wrong the prompts were, and I never got less than a B+. :/ --71.229 20:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::"Stephen, your comparison between Moby Dick and Animal Farm shows substance, but it could use more self destruction and anger filled, cutting sessions where everyone hates there self..." (tear drop on paper) --Mrs. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(EC)Yeah, I have to write 2 papers tomorrow. 1 about - effects of war, the others defining good writing... Idk how to do the second one lol. ~~ 20:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Do the second one in the negative. Just write snippets, and then explain why they're bad. EZmode. --71.229 20:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hahaha, that would be epic. ~~ 20:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC)Off topic, but can you delete Timmy963's builds, as they're jokes (see his page). Also, a free 100 is just write "FREE BJ'S!" --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) O SHI- I guess I'll have to find some more proxies, to bad there are only like a million of them Q_Q --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :Osht, a block takes like 10s. ~~ 13:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::(EC) Metroid, you are fucking nuts dude. :D And Frvwrd srsly, unban the guy Im tired at QQing at his epic ban avoidance. xD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::If hes gonna ban avoid and troll when we figure it out, ima perma him. It's coming, just gotta go through the big crap to get to it. ~~ 13:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::O SHI- I found another proxy. You can permaban my main account for all I care, their are plenty of proxies. Making more work for you only adds to my fun ;D --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :::::The people banning you will likely last longer than you. There have been a lot of people who go "olol i haz proxy" and give up when they realise its boring as hell. Lord of all tyria 13:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::And all I do is click 3-4 times for a perma ban. Easier than your job. ~~ 13:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Using proxy you do twice as much work to upload stuff. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) srsly dont be harsh on metroid. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:00, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :He's being a douche, so its his fault. Ban avoiding, and then complaining lol. ~~ 14:04, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well, he is a nice guy generally...I dont know if it is worth banning him from this site, it would make him avoid ban more, otherwise you can unban him, so there would be nothing to avoid. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::"Unban him or he'll ban evade" is a pretty bad threat if you ask me. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, lol. ~~ 14:12, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Srsly, he will kil himself doing it. Q_Q --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hes stopped btw. ~~ 14:17, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::He will return...methinks, poor guy. :S --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:21, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't plan on stopping. You're quite honestly one of the suckiest admins I've ever encountered, and I don't have any problem making you actually do some work. Seriously, it took you this long to realize/do something about my ban evasion. From what I've seen of your work, your idea of quality adminship is smacking F5 on the noticeboard until something new comes up, deleting some shit, and calling it a day. You obviously have no discretion over what's harmful or harmless. I got banned for putting EFG on Igor's talk page. Putting something inoffensive on Igor's (someone who literally asks for his page to be trolled) talk page. If I had done this on a build article or a build talk page, this would have been a bannable offense. If I had put something horribly offensive, like goatsie, on Igor's talk page it would have been a bannable offense. But I did something completely harmless, and got banned. Yeah, you warned me, but Igor never stated he was offended by this, and I didn't think an admin would be stuck up/stupid enough to ban me for something like this. I'm glad you're not a police officer, because your idea of dealing with a bank robbery would be to fire off a couple shots and hope you got the bad guys. I'm not genuinely a threat to PvX in any way, but keep me banned if you must, it only makes more work for yourself. --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :Maybe you shoulda listened the first time? Ignoring Warning+Ban Evading After that=What do you expect? Why did you continue after I had warned you? And you don't have to answer btw. ~~ 16:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Because I don't respect you or have any reason to --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :::At the least respect me b/c I'm an admin and have power? Hmm, a guy who can ban me just said stop, but let's keep going! ~~ 16:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Metroid, I know that it was a joke but as far as I know I was banned at that time, so writing that kind of stuff in my talk wasnt really appropriate, on other hand I still pitty you getting banned. :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:53, 5 June 2008 (EDT) team build of mesmers thanx was gona change it u guys are just to fast for me :P RangerManger555 15:49, 4 June 2008 (EDT) I'm trying to fix my sig, i dont know how to test it anywhere else =/ - Not‎[[User:Not a Troll|'A']] [[User talk:Not a Troll|'Troll']] 13:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) : woah it worked! nevermind. - Not‎[[User:Not a Troll|'A']] [[User talk:Not a Troll|'Troll']] 13:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::im changing it to 19, and it goes back to 25 when i edit =/ - Not‎[[User:Not a Troll|'A']] [[User talk:Not a Troll|'Troll']] 13:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::What...uhm...internet thingie you are using? IE? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:37, 5 June 2008 (EDT) (Block log); 14:49 . . Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:67.228.101.165" with an expiry time of infinite) You shouldn't infinitely block IPs if you aren't sure they're dynamic. — Skakid 14:49, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :It's FMetroid. ~~ 14:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::It could be reassigned to somebody else wanting to join the wiki. Blocking them for 2 weeks does the same thing. — Skakid 14:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Meh. I guess so. Idk much, but I don't think IPs get reassigned that much. ~~ 14:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Can you stop being so hardheaded and accept the fact that you didn't something incorrectly? — Skakid 14:53, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::From now on, I will. Fuck... ~~ 14:56, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Question Hi, I'm new, and i dont know how to upload builds, can somebody help me out? thanks Derigain :You don't upload them, you write them. You just have to write it up from a build. Also, signing with 4 tidles (~) is easier than writing your name or sig out. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:45, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::I replied on his page. ~~ 15:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) An offering of blood for an insight beyond sight Well (memo: commit suicide because of stupid allusions), I as any other mortal have to bow to an admin's jugdment though I want to have this one last try. A build of mine (probably not the best) got deleted quite immediatly (it might've been correct or not do that.. nevermind it's past). All I am begging for is one of your famous, benevolent wonders of trying a poor man's build out rather then knowing that it's worthless. I do not know how much time you have. However, I'd be happy to see what you experienced with this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Noctarch ( ) . :Perhaps I can explain to you why it was deleted Noctarch. You see, rangers have excellent energy management, good interrupts including Disrupting Shot which has a twenty second disable and most importantly, are ranged. With a ranger you can interrupt anyone within aggro range casting a 1 second or longer cast spell once you get good or 3/4 cast spells if you are closer. Predictive interrupts can be used to interrupt 1/4 second casts. What Pemmin's Fist does is sacrifice all the damage and most of the utility of a warrior so that you can spam interrupts like a madman and hope you interrupt important skills. Much more effective is to have a few interrupts and use them well. With a ranger you can control the whole field of play, with Pemmin's Fist you can only control the person you happen to be standing right next to. - 04:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::That probably was the first constructive critique. I understand (really, I do) what you mean and accept it. It clearly points out what makes it inferior and at the same time though not mentioned explains where it fits well: When you need an interrupter and have very few if not only one perilous target that has more than just two or three but more skills worth to interrupt. I'll stay to a more or less boring Stance tank or a Wammo and switch to that build on my talk page whenever I encounter Glint, Rottscale and their kin (that is to say, creature which behave the same - not automatically all dragons). Noctarch 06:14, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Banned IP adress speaking 4 Jebus, sad cause u blocked mee a few days ago. How long does this last? 68.196.242.88 16:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Longer now that you avoided it. The magic of e-mail is cool. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::02:05, 7 June 2008 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) blocked "I Am Jebus (contribs)" with an expiry time of 2 weeks (Spam on User talk:Ressmonkey) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::NOOOOOOOOOO :P k, is it still ok to enter Wizardboy's contest as an IP adress? 68.196.242.88 17:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Read above, it's not ok to avoid bans. Stop doing it or you are liable to go the way of Igor and end up perma'd. - 17:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Nice admin discretion there. — Skakid 17:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::aight, aight. I get it, ill just play gh3 for the next week and a half. THEN SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 68.196.242.88 17:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::WHY ARE PEOPLE SO DUMB. And tbh, I'm not sure Frv has noticed yet. - 17:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You are having a conversation on his talkpage, you know <.< ~ ĐONT TALK 17:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, so he'll notice eventually and THEN exercise or not excercise admin discretion tbh. Or he could just be pretending he doesn't see it because he doesn't want to ban right now. - 17:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Is this kid retarded? You tell him not to avoid his ban, and then he continues the conversation... on an ADMINS TALK PAGE. I will turn my head for now... no more Jebus. ~~ 20:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::At that point extending the ban is acceptable and well-deserved. Not extending it works too, though. =) — Skakid 20:50, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You could atleast BLOCK the IP adress (most likely a proxy). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh, if he avoids again, I'll extend. Otherwise, I'll leave it. ~~ 21:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^-- best admin imo--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I see harshness of adminship on this wiki depends entirely on their current mood. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :No, its just that Jebus has just never done anything wrong before. ~~ 12:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:05, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Help Your an admin right? I dont know where to go with this problem, User:Azulaarance/Sandbox the build there i am having problems with. I cant get all the attributes to show, you will see them if you look at the code. Any ideas on how to fix this? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 12:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Don't put spaces between the words. Just clump it all together. And yes I am an admin. ~~ 12:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :: I just realised that when you fixed it and I checked what you did :D thank you. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 12:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::np. ~~ 12:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Question ragarding Exaner's signature It does seem to be violating the PvXwiki:Sign your comments policy, I made him aware of that but want to ask you if I am right about this as you seem to be the only sysop online at the moment, thanks. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) This is is signature: eXaner ,.-´`-., the 1337 :Very few people care about the sig rule unless its really distracting, which that isn't. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's fine. That rule needs to be removed, it doesn't break the lines... Ecit:It says they are allowed. ~~ 14:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) LOL @ your userpage. mE wish i could be that awesome. you are teh aweseomest clearily. =P Invincible Rogue 11:24, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Yep. ~~ 11:35, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Apparently he's awesome''r'' lol hate it when I make silly mistakes like that ;-) [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 16:56, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Awesomer was not a mistake. Frv is awesomer than everyone. - 12:10, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep. ~~ 12:11, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I would have to disagree there. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Low blow Tab, low blow. - 13:20, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::/cry... What Tab, do you not believe in me??!?!??!?! ~~ 13:21, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You have no honor. How can you expect me to believe in you? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:23, 16 June 2008 (EDT) The DoT guy don't bother. that guy is running a blackout warrior now. you heard me right. it pwns. don't ask me how. this guy is blowing my freakin mind. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 12:05, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Err, ok. lol. ~~ 12:08, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Much <3's So true. I went there during a ban to see what it was... OMG. It's like PvX for pussies: no vetting, no criticizing, hardly any outline. It's just a giant shitpile where people dump their shit... Did I say shit enough? Also, archive: It's the new fad! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:58, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Dear Frv, Permaban me pls --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:22, 18 June 2008 (EDT) : ;_; --71.229 06:29, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hear that distant squeeking, Hydra? That's another litter of kittens. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:36, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Uninstalling is one thing, that can be undone. Why don't you just like... go away for a while? - 07:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) I know permabanning can be undone, but it just sounds ominous. ::::He could always e-mail Frv saying "Mario Kart is stupid, I want to play GW again" and Frv would happily unban him. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:26, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Mario Kart is stupid. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:32, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Have mercy Panic. Have mercy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:39, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::GW is just so addictive even when im gone i went on GW to go afk so yeah --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:55, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::and if i wanna come back i could always mail frv --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:57, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Errrm. Ok. Make sure you use the right email, not my MSN account name.... Check the admin page, and do the one that says Email not MSN. ~~ 11:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Makes me sad tho. ~~ 11:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Sneaky McFrv. Good to see you're still a pussy when it comes to banning. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Meh. ~~ 10:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::What if he still READS the site, but just didn't want to be able to edit it? Actually, if he still reads it, he is dumb. - 10:11, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::He said it was too addicting. lol. ~~ 10:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Be funny if he ever does come back, emails to be unbanned and sits there watching the block log waiting for it. - 10:15, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh, he'd probably ask me on MSN. ~~ 10:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:...&action=rate people being gay and not 5-5-5ing, remove plz No 12:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Wow, Antiarch is getting banned for a month now b/c of this. ~~ 13:20, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Err. Maybe not. ~~ 13:21, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Please... Block me for like 12 hours or something. I'm supposed to be doing homework and pvx keeps distracting me. =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:16{GMT}22-06-MMVIII :Err, doesn't block just prevent you from commenting? You can still view everything/rate builds.--Goldenstar 09:27, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Viewing and rating aint cool, spamming is ftw. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:29, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::The problem is that typing takes time. Today i've typed about 1 paragraph on my essay and loads on the wiki. See, i'm doing it again. QQ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:32{GMT}22-06-MMVIII ::::Cut you internet cable. QQ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:34, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::First, lol@Klumpeet, you're still in school. Second, just turn off your computer :P, or forget homework all together. It's overrated. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:35, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I will have school for two weeks tomorrow. QQ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:38, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I just got off from school. June 19th was my last day of middle school. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:41, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ec OK, i'm just going to close Firefox now. Frv, since you're not online now, don't block me pls. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:42{GMT}22-06-MMVIII 76.242.90.41 block plz No 19:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Was doing it already lol. ~~ 19:45, 26 June 2008 (EDT) U r teh winnarz! You won second place in my dual primary contest! Your userbox is on the contest page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:01, 26 June 2008 (EDT) you fail at RA : :p-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 14:46, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::No u do!! lol. ~~ 22:01, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome Back Hot Stuff Hai Frv welcome back to the worst site on the internet. You can sign in at the kiosk/restroom facility.-- 22:49, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Should probably get a vote wipe. Shadow Prison has an aftercast, so IAS is hardly a problem when you already add 0.75 seconds before the spike. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:52, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Good point. ~~ 13:53, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::No it isn't. Lack of IAS still makes it ridiculously easy to stop the spike compared to other builds with IAS. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:00, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::It gets started .75s faster than the SP. Lack of IAS is only a tiny bit slower w/ that change. ~~ 14:01, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, half the recharge is gud. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:03, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Dark Prison also has aftercast. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:03, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Shadow Fang. ~~ 14:04, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well then it's even worse than it was before. Shadow Fang is complete shit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:06, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dark Prison is redundant with cripple (especially since they can't kite Black Mantis Thrust because of no aftercast), and Shadow Fang offers 2 way Shadow Stepping, which is pretty sexy, although risky in high-end PvP (which the build isn't tagged for anyway.) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:11, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Lolwut? Why'd you delete your Support Smiter thingy? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:21, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Cuz noone cares about explaining votes, and it was headed for trash anyways. You and Ska for example. ~~ 16:22, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Me? I could see Skakids 'cause he was like "This is pure shit" but mine was explained. Wasn't that in Frosty's contest anyway? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:23, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::My bad, I meant GOdliest. ~~ 16:23, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::And yeah, it is in contest, but on User:Frvwfr2/Frosty. ~~ 16:24, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's not that it wasn't good, it just looks like it lacked build focus and some synergy, just like the "YAA!" Smiter, tbh. I'm sure it would work great, but it's just so random, I don't think we were ready to accept it. XD I've seen a bunch of new concepts trashed because of failed theorycrafting, and that's probably what was happening. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Idk how the hell the YAA! thing got through. I guess cuz rawr ran it, but I think mine was better than that... ~~ 16:29, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::owut, YAA got through? Tab smash time. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:43, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol... ~~ 16:45, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Patient Covenant Can you restore it long enough so the author can see WHY it was deleted? It's only been tagged like 5 minutes, either that or go explain it on his talk pls k and thx. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:05, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :I did his talk. ~~ 12:11, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Ban hammer much? Guess who! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:57, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Assassins and stances I do hold it against all assassins tbh :D Not a valid reason to vote though. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Well ppl are saying "Well its countered by stance monks" hehe... Its probably more resistant to stance monks, cuz it can spike more often and get him while his stances are down. ~~ 13:08, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::I made my case one why the build is useless on the build talk page, none my reasons are valid vote reasons though, so people can have their recurring spike build in RA if they want. I kind of wonder if PvX, or perhaps PvXwiki2 should make a policy to NOT store builds tagged only for RA, AB and CM (or equivalent), they don't do any harm, but you are pretty dumb to vote them anything other than other as long as they are functional. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::There are builds made specifically for AB and CM. I've seen a couple capper builds for AB, and the Build:N/Mo Heal Party Spammer. The GoR Spiker build could be used as a ganker or for other specialized teams in TA, HA or GvG, but spikers (especially Sins) work best in unorganized PvP because they are easily countered. Build:A/any Deadly Arts Spike Sin and now Build:A/any BH Spike Sin are both similar to the GoR Spiker and the latter deals as much damage, spikes just as fast but can be used twice as often. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Just stopped by to say The user and topics in question for administrative review seem fine. If there was something specific you were refering to, might want to point it out. : P How long was that there before someone noticed?єяøהħ 22:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Idk wut ur tlkin bout tbh lol... ~~ 22:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Prolly this. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:54, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Hide n Seek added it, it was just joking lol... Creative way to say hi I guess. ~~ 14:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::: oops, I thought you added it. I was just responding to it to respond to it anyways. єяøהħ 14:20, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Template:Babel I saw you protected that page, but can you please fix that link near the bottom to Wikipedia:Babel. (Or maybe fix the interwiki linking?) Cheers! --Jill Bioskop 04:55, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Same problem here. --Jill Bioskop 08:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, done. ~~ 11:02, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Tnx -- Jill Bioskop 12:03, 26 July 2008 (EDT) You saved RC =D The wiki would like to thank you :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Err ok. ~~ 18:27, 28 July 2008 (EDT)